


Delete It

by Itsfatebaby



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Sometimes social media is a little too social.





	Delete It

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Delete It 

For someone who prides themselves on being observant Rio doesn’t see the appeal of social media. Why would anyone want everyone to know everything about them all the time. Posting every aspect of their life and waiting for complete strangers to give it a momentary validation. There is no respect given of earned on social media. 

Granted it does come in handy, one of Rio’s guys did use it to find out who’d been stealing from him. Rio couldn’t believe the kid stole money then posted it on Snapchat. Dumbass.

It takes a lot to surprised or even shock Rio, his line of business has taken that part of him a long time ago. Yet he is often surprised about the things folks will put on social media.

Which is why it doesn’t come as a surprise that instead of finishing paperwork he’s on the phone with his mother. “Mio go look at your tias new man friend.” His tia Maria gotten divorce after twenty plus years of unhappiness and wants the world to know she’s moved on. 

Rio really isn’t paying attention to a word his mother is saying. Just giving enough to keep her off his back for not paying attention. “She’s happy.” Rio’s repeated that phrase at least ten times and he’s only been on the phone less then ten minutes. 

Rio heads his mother take a deep breath. “Rio I know you aren’t listening to me.” Rio rubs his face with his hand drops his pen and leans back in his chair. 

He places his mother on speaker phone before getting on Instagram and planing on going to his aunts page. Before he can even get that far he’s sees a new post from non other then Beth Boland. Which usually consist of the children but this one didn’t.

“Mami dejame llamarte despues te quiero.” Before his mother could get a word in or even say I love you back Rio is off the phone. 

He places the phone down takes a deep breath and then picks it back up. Being level headed is another thing Rio prides himself on, being as objective as possible. 

Before Rio could react to what he saw Eddie walks in. “Hey boss.” Rio doesn’t say a word he just looks at him. “This is probably crossing the line, but I know,” Rio wish he’d hurry up but his lack of response isn’t helping the man speak any faster. “Anyway here you go.” 

Eddie know he’s on thin ice after the stunt he pulled with Agent Turner, which made him realize he isn’t cut out for real jail time. On the behalf of Carlos and Eddies sister Rio gave him a last chance. Eddie gives Rio his phone and he sees that it’s Annie’s Mark page. It’s the same picture of Beth that’s on her own page. The only difference is the caption reads: Yep she’s single. 

Its a picture of Beth, standing in front of a window with nothing but natural light shining in. She’s wearing a black piece set, that could only be described as lingerie, and it’s made for her curves. She’s matching it with a see through cover up hanging loosely off her body. Her hands are in her hair looking as if she’s just been marathon fucked, light make up, and her lips pouted with a hit of pinkish lipsticks. 

With the climate of social media this isn’t necessarily a picture to get upset by. Which normally Rio doesn’t care anyone post as long as it isn’t disrespectful. Yet surprisingly this picture starts a slow fire in him, that he can’t explain. 

For a man whose is never surprised this isn’t good. “Anyway I’ll get back to work.” Eddie takes his phone leaving Rio alone with his thoughts. While it isn’t on display it isn’t a secret that Beth and Rio are more then partners on the business front. 

Rio knows nothing is going to get done until he talks with Elizabeth. He grabs the keys to his car and heads out the wear house not saying a word to anyone. 

It’s takes him less then thirty minutes to get to the house his mind, body, and soul has committed to memory. He parks his car and uses the back gate to let himself in. He’s only used the front door a few times and never really saw the point. 

Beth is washing dishes while soft music plays in a world all of her own and as usual she didn’t notice him until he spoke. “Delete it.” 

Beth doesn’t even stop what she’s doing. She saw Rio car before he even parked after the whole ‘teach you’ she’s become more observant of the things around her. 

She finishes the last of the dishes then turns to face him. “Hi Beth how’s your morning?” She doesn’t give him a chance to respond before she keeps going. “Did the kids get to school okay?” Rio rocks his jaw back and forth. “Marcus had a great morning. Thanks for asking.” Beth always does a little small talk with herself knowing Rio won’t. She once heard him tell a guy small talk is a waste of intelligence say what you mean and move on. 

The corner of his mouth start to curve. “Delete it.” Rio is sticking to his guns on this one. 

“Deleted what?” Rio’s tone and face suggest that this is personal. Usually when it’s business he’d of said more by now. 

Rio takes his phone out his back packet and slides it across the counter, Beth stopping it once it reached her. “Now delete it.” 

Beth picks up the phone only to see his Instagram page, which is mostly food. She isn’t a mind reader, which dealing with Rio sometimes she wish she was. “I can’t delete something if I don’t know what it is.”

Rio walks closer to the kitchen island standing opposite of Beth. He picks up his phone going to the item he wants deleted. 

Once he finds it he places the phone back in front of Beth. Who in turn picks the phone up and comes face to face with her own page with the picture she posted earlier. “Delete it.”

“Why?” Beth wants to know before she folds, she always folds especially with him, but she tries to stand her ground first. 

Rio gives Beth a smile always respecting the fact she questions everything even when it drives him crazy. “Correct me if I’m wrong. But I’m your man and I don’t want anyone to see this.” 

“It’s harmless photo.” Beth crosses her arms. “Beside there is way worse out there.” 

Rio let’s our a non funny chuckle. “I don’t care about way worse I care about this. Hell I haven’t even seen this little number.” 

“I was trying on dresses with that under it, for you might I add, and Annie got me to pose and snapped a picture.” Rio clearly looks annoyed of course Annie is in this. “It’s harmless.” 

Rio doesn’t like the tone of this harmless, this is the women’s social media is a PTA moms guideline dream. “For me huh, then why are you single?” 

Beth takes a deep breath, “Annie said I’m back on the ‘market’ and this is how dating works.” No matter what Beth tells her Annie is convinced that Beth and Rio are casually dating. In Annie’s world Beth needs to date more people. You’ve been divorce almost a year let’s get you some strange. Annie words playing in Beth head on repeat. 

Rio raises an eyebrow. “Market huh?” 

“I know I’m not on the ‘market’ but it felt good to feel sexy.” 

Rio closes what small gab that lays between Beth and himself. “I don’t make you feel sexy?” He ask as he slowly caresses her face. “Here I am I thinking I do a pretty good job of it.” His voice always sends Beth spiraling. 

“You do.” Beth can’t even hear herself say the words. She wants to say more about feeling empowered, and that it’s only a picture he shouldn’t be worried. Yet the closer he gets the dumber she becomes. 

“Delete it.” Rio isn’t going to fold or let this go. 

She takes a step back more so a half step Rio isn’t leaving much room for her to move. “Babe,” Beth knows space is the best way to stay strong. “Its a harmless,” he sets his jaw at that word again. “photo on Instagram. Besides it will help Annie with her side business.” As of last week Annie wants to become a photographer. Can’t always be in the crime business. 

Rio takes a moment to think, “How many more of these help Annie photos should I expect?” 

Beth stops to count, “Less then ten.” 

“Delete it.” 

“Your like a dog with a bone.” Beth takes a few more steps away. “Beside if I take it down Annie will be on me like white on rice.”

Annie is just as small as she is annoying. “I really don’t give a damn I want it deleted.” Rio isn’t understand king what she isn’t understanding. Annie’s feeling aren’t important to him at this current moment. 

Beth realize if he isn’t going to back down she isn’t either. “Hey, I don’t comment on the shirtless gym photos.” Actually she does it’s mostly to Ruby about the women who comment. “Also this is a stupid argument to have. We aren’t high school kids, we are adults in an adult,” Beth stops to think of what to call their casual romance. “thing.” 

Before Rio could say another words his phone rings. He checks the caller I.D, walks over gives Beth a kiss then heads for the door. “Deleted it.” Before Beth could comment he’s out the door. 

——————  
“Deleted it.” 

“Son of a bitch. Aren’t you suppose to be on my side?” After Rio left Beth called her true partner in crime Ruby. Ruby’s the only one who knows that Beth and Rio are together somewhat. 

Ruby takes a sip of her coffee. “Til the day I die. But hell even Stan made a comment on the photo. Not to mention the bitchy PTA moms, divorced moms, not smoking hot moms, and hot mess moms all don’t like you.” 

“It’s just a photo. Would you delete it if Stan ask.” 

“Yes.” Ruby puts her cup down. “Listen I know this whole thing is new cause Dean is a piece of shit, and made you feel like you wasn’t banging. But Rio is a different ball game. He doesn’t need the world to tell him he’s a man he knows it. He doesn’t need anyone to tell him anything actually. I’ve seen Greek gods with less confidence.” Beth gives a small smile. “In the world of relationships or whatever the hell you two are. If your feeling sexy send it to the man who makes you feel sexy. Not to the world. He’s not being Dean. He just wants you to himself.” 

“So I should delete it?” 

“I’m not siding with him but yes.” Beth goes to grab her phone. “Wait.” Ruby gets an idea. 

——————-

It takes a little longer then planned for Rio to arrive. Never the less he shows up a few hours after he left. “What’s all this mama?” Beth is leaning against the wall leading up to the stairs. 

Taking Ruby’s advice Beth, and asking her to keep the kids. Beth changed into the same outfit that’s causing all this trouble on such a beautiful Friday morning, well afternoon. She even managed to do her hair and make up similar. 

Beth doesn’t say a word just pushes herself off the wall walking towards Rio until he’s pin against one. She pulls out her phone going straight to the now famous photo with over 300 likes. “I only want to feel sexy with you.” 

She deletes it. 

————-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake I missed!


End file.
